


âme sœur

by TheVioletThread



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Lapis is a princess, Lots, Pearl is the original white knight, because being a very gay princess is hard, fairy tale, there is tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-28 16:24:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12610692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVioletThread/pseuds/TheVioletThread
Summary: As the princess and heir to the throne of the Blue Diamond queen, Lapis has lived her entire life removed from the world, in order to ensure her safety.She has lived her whole life knowing it is her duty to marry for politics and not for love.But, as she learns more about the lovely young guard that her mother has assigned to her, she finds the life that has been planned for her may not be the one she truly wants.





	1. Chapter 1

Lapis stared out the window, ignoring her teacher’s words. Suddenly she was harshly snapped out of her thoughts.

“Princess! Have you been listening at all?”

Lapis sighed, turning away from the window. “No. Apologies teacher.” she said quietly.

Her teacher, although strict, was still kind, and she stared at Lapis worriedly. “Is everything all right Princess? It isn’t like you to not pay attention.”

A sigh escaped her lips. “The new guard is coming today. I wish he was not.” Lapis confessed. Her teacher’s eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “I do not understand. The guard that your mother has sent for, he will protect you. It is imperative that you have a new one, since the last one has quit, leaving your highness vulnerable.”

Lapis sighed heavily. “I am aware of the _why_. It is just that I do not like being followed around day and night by some vulgar war man.”

All of the other guards she had suffered through had been disgusting, and Lapis had found that she despised being followed around by each one day and night. Even at night they only went at far as outside her door. They each got too close, and sometimes their hands would slip, brushing her skirts, touching her long hair.

But Lapis would always get her revenge afterwards.

After all, she was their princess and there was an endless number of ways for her to make their lives a living hell.

It would always get so bad that, eventually, they would always quit. But her mother always seemed to find another one.

Lapis hung her head with frustration. “Sometimes…” she stopped, because there was no point in saying it.

Her teacher patted her shoulder gently. “Perhaps this one will be better. Lapis shrugged with little hope. “Perhaps.”

She walked back to the window, staring out into the courtyard below. There was a bustle of activity, people going about their daily jobs. Suddenly a horse rode into the castle courtyard with a clatter.

It was a beautiful horse, steely gray and huge in size. But it was not the horse that captured her eye.

The rider of the horse was tall and slim, and as they dismounted with stunning grace, she realized with shock that the rider was a woman.

Although she was a very different woman compared to the ladies that floated around her mother’s court. She wore pants, and a form-fitting blouse, plain but with some kind of dainty pattern. Her hair was a sort of strawberry blonde color, and it shone in the morning sun.

But the most interesting thing was that it was cut short, almost boyishly short, rather than long as was the proper way for ladies. She stood with a sort of commanding grace, her posture perfectly straight.

Something about her was…intriguing.

Lapis’s curiosity was instantly aroused. She watched as the girl, leading her horse with the reins, began to speak to one of the palace guards. Lapis wondered what she could be doing here.

She suddenly desperately wanted to talk to the mysterious woman. She watched as the guards directed the girl to somewhere, most likely the stables. She bit her lip.

“Princess. We really must continue.” her teacher prompted from behind her. Lapis turned away from the window, forcing a smile. “Yes. Of course. I apologize again.”

She sat down, carefully smoothing her skirts and opening her latin book. Her teacher smiled and began to speak once more. But Lapis couldn’t keep her thoughts from drifting back to the mysterious girl in the courtyard.

With any luck, she’d get a chance to see her again. If she were visiting the castle, it was very likely she was here on court business.

Lapis smiled to herself.

                                                                                                                                        -:-

Later that day, just as the sun was dipping in the sky, Lapis received a summons from her mother.

The poor servant had been tasked with informing her that her new guard had arrived, and she was to come and greet them at once. Lapis simply scowled and send the servant back to tell her mother that she would be there soon.

Lapis exhaled, closing her book and setting it down on the table beside her chair.

She certainly had no intention of hurrying.

Carefully she studied herself in her mirror. Pale eyes, grey like her father’s and a long curtain of blue hair, from her mother’s side, were her most favored features. Lapis knew that she was considered beautiful by many.

But Lapis knew better than to trust or believe what people said to her. She knew that she was pretty. But it also just seemed like her face.

She sighed, peering at the deep circles underneath her eyes. After a moment she picked up the brush that lay on the table, running it carefully through her hair. She took great care with brushing her hair.

It was something that she did truly think was pretty about her. It was uniquely blue, and it hung long enough to brush at her hips. She had never once cut it, but she had often wondered what it would be like to. Her hair was often heavy and hot against her back.

Fleetingly she imagined what it would feel like for her hair to be cut as scandalously short as the woman she had seen in the courtyard. But she shook her head. That thought was ridiculous.

Her hair was a sign of her purity, and her royal blood. To cut it would be unimaginable. She sighed, and continued the even strokes through her hair.

Finally she realized that she had stalled as long as she could. She set the brush down, straightened her shoulders, and exhaled.

Time to go and meet a new person to hate.

                                                                                                                                     -:-

Her flats were silent against the stones that lined the castle’s floor. She glided soundlessly through the corders, appreciating her last few moments of freedom, and without the awful feeling of being under constant watch.

All too soon she came to the castle’s main hall where her mother waited.

The hall was one of the most magnificent in the castle, the floors lined with marble and gold inlays and the walls covered in stunning tapestries that stretched to the ceilings far far above.

The hall was bathed in a warm glow from hundreds of candles that burned day and night.

Her mother’s throne was located at the end of the hall. It was a magnificent throne, carved from a single block of dark obsidian and embedded within it were a multitude of diamonds, inlayed in the patterns of the night sky.

Her mother sat there, her dark eyes as hard and calculating as Lapis recalled.

Lapis bowed gracefully. “Mother.”

“Daughter.”

Both their voices were flat and cold.

Lapis rose from her bow, careful to keep her face expressionless. “You sent for me?” Lapis asked quietly. Her mother nodded once. “Your new guard has arrived.”

With a motion of her hand she gestured for someone to enter. The door opened, and the guard walked in. Lapis could barely bite back her gasp. Looking at her with a small smile was none other than the mysterious girl from the courtyard.

“Hello Princess.” she said softly, bowing. Lapis nodded, but couldn’t keep herself from staring. “You will serve and protect my daughter to the best of your ability. Do you understand?”

The girl nodded. “Yes your majesty. I do.”

Her mother nodded, satisfied. Then her gaze shifted to Lapis. “And you. My daughter. You will respect the guard that I have chosen for you.”

It was not a question.

Lapis managed to tear her eyes away from the girl to gaze at her mother. “Yes my queen. I understand.” Her mother nodded once more. “That will be all.”

Lapis bit the inside of her cheek. They were dismissed.

Because in her mother’s eyes she was just another pawn. She bowed stiffly, then quickly turned, before her mother could see the tears watering in her eyes. The girl followed her out of the hall, just a step behind her.

Once they walked out, the massive doors slammed closed behind them. She felt the eyes of the woman on her, following her movements. Lapis straightened, holding her neck a bit stiffer.

She didn’t want the woman to know that, despite having her in her thoughts for the entire day, she had absolutely no idea what to say to her.

Princesses did not have difficulty conversing with people. And they certainly did not blush.

Lapis bit at her lip, before deciding that the best course of action would be to simply ignore her guard for as long as possible. Carefully she exhaled, before turning back to her room.

She faintly heard the footfalls of the girl, just a few steps behind her.

Lapis swallowed.

The silent walk to her chambers seemed to stretch on forever. Finally they arrived at Lapis’s doors. The guard who stood outside of her room nodded in greeting, and opened the heavy doors with a slight grunt.

Lapis smiled faintly, entering her room, the woman still at her heels. All of a sudden, her patience ran out.

She whirled around, ready to start the normal yelling that she had always followed. But the woman’s eyes met her own, and Lapis found her anger evaporating. Now that she was standing right in front of her Lapis could observe much more of her appearance, and it wasn't disappointing to say the least.

She was slim and tall, almost a foot taller than Lapis. Her skin was pale and perfectly flawless. She was dressed in a long-sleeved blouse that was formfitting, with a simple flower pattern on the fabric. Well-fitting pants stretched across her legs, tucked neatly into tall leather boots.

Her hair was cropped as short as a boy’s, yet curled prettily around her cheeks. Her wide blue eyes stared at Lapis, filled with something that Lapis didn’t understand.

Lapis couldn’t help it. She was completely struck by just how beautiful her guard was. And now she had no idea how she was going to yell at her.

So she, rather stupidly, gapped at her. The woman blinked. Suddenly she smiled brightly, bowing slightly.

“Princess.” she said, in a surprisingly soft, gentle voice. It had a sort of musical lilt to it. Lapis suddenly wondered if she could sing.

She blinked. That was a ridiculous thought.

She needed to get control of herself. Carefully, she swallowed, pressing a frown back onto her lips. “I cannot just call you _guard_. What is your name?” she said cooly.

The woman smiled again, and Lapis wondered how a guard could ever be this perky. “My name is Pearl, my lady.”

Lapis bit her lip. “Oh. That is a…nice name.” The woman named Pearl smiled as though Lapis had just paid her the highest of compliments. “Thank you Princess.”

Lapis nodded awkwardly. “Um…yes. Well, I am…tired now. I must rest.” she stumbled, trying to think of something that would make Pearl leave her chambers before she could embarrass herself anymore.

Pearl nodded quickly. “I will be outside, my lady.”

With that, she did her neat little half bow, and turned from the room, the heavy wooden doors closing softly behind her. As soon as they closed, Lapis let out a gasp. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

This was going to be exhausting.

With a sigh, she called out to her maid, who came and helped her remove her dress and undergarments. Carefully the maid helped her pull on her night clothing. Lapis managed a tired smile at the girl before waving her away.

The door closed behind her, and finally, for the first time that day, Lapis was alone.

She groaned to herself, staring at the moon that shone its light into her room. Slowly she slipped into bed, pulling the heavy blankets over herself. She found herself praying to the stars that she could forget. Forget her mother, and all the responsibilities that she constantly reminded her of.

Forget the marriage that Lapis knew was coming any day.

Forget the beautiful woman who was standing just outside her door, and who was now never going to leave her side.

Lapis sighed into her pillow, and let her eyes fall closed.

                                                                                                                                        -:-

There was a slight rustling noise above her body, and suddenly Lapis was shaken awake by a firm hand.

Her eyes fluttered open, and it took a moment for her vision to return. She blinked slowly. Pale blue eyes filled with an energetic calmness stared back at her.

Pearl.

Lapis bit back a groan. “What is it?” she asked, trying to keep the sourness from her voice, and probably failing.

The woman smiled, lacing her fingers together. “It is time to get up Princess. Your daily lessons begin in an hour.”

Lapis sighed. Yes, she had forgotten about those. Her mother, despite not being an energetic person herself, was constantly finding fault with Lapis’s athletic abilities. So she had Lapis up at daybreak every morning, in different athletic lessons. Archery, horseback riding, even a bit of sword fighting.

Lapis did appreciate her mother forcing her to be capable, but getting up so early everyday was annoying at times. And today, it was exceedingly annoying.

She pushed off the covers, a frown growing on her face. Pearl stared at her, eyes wide. Lapis glanced at her. Suddenly she blinked.

Instead of the clothes that she had been wearing the last time Lapis had seen her, she was clothed in a long dress with a hem that brushed across the floor when she moved. It was simple, fitted neatly at the top, with the neckline cut in a oval shape.

The blue color wasn’t flashy as the other court ladies preferred, but it flattered her pale skin and blonde hair quite well.

Suddenly Lapis realized she was deeply uncomfortable with having such an attractive person staring at her this closely when she had just rolled out of bed.

She opened her mouth, to say something desperately biting, when Pearl turned to her again, a small smile on her mouth.

“I-I didn’t know guards wore dresses.” she blurted out stupidly. A tiny smile twitched at the corners of Pearl’s mouth. “I…am a different sort of guard, princess.”

Lapis arched an eyebrow. “Hm.” She cleared her throat. “Well, I must be getting dressed now. My lady in waiting must be running a bit late-“

She paused, as Pearl shook her head.

“I apologize my lady. I just assumed that your mother, the queen had told you.”

Lapis’s mouth tightened. “What. What has she not told me?” she said quietly, her voice shaking with anger. Pearl knotted her hands together. “I am to serve as your lady in waiting, princess.”

Lapis flushed darkly. “You are my guard. Not my maid.”

Pearl nodded. “Indeed. But your mother wishes for my presence to be unseen. She believes that the best way of doing this is for me to also serve as your lady. Then I can be close to you, without anyone’s knowledge.”

Lapis’s fists clenched into her sheets. It was a good idea, but for the moment, Lapis was far too angry with her mother to care. Pearl watched her expression carefully, and Lapis desperately wanted to scream at her.

But that would solve nothing.

She was angry with her mother, not Pearl. Getting mad at her wouldn’t change the fact that she would now have to spend almost every waking moment with Pearl hovering beside her.

Slowly she exhaled. “I-I did not know that. Thank you for telling me.” she said stiffly. Pearl smiled at that, and Lapis felt very glad she hadn’t yelled at her.

Carefully, still uncomfortable with the way Pearl was staring at her, she slipped out of bed. Pearl smiled encouragingly, before going over to the wardrobe at the end of her room, and taking out from it Lapis’s clothing for that day.

Pearl came back, setting the clothing down on her bed. She stared at Lapis, and suddenly Lapis blushed crimson.

 _Oh no_.

She had forgotten that part of a lady in waitings duties were both dressing and undressing her. Pearl suddenly seemed to be as uncomfortable as she.

Usually, Lapis did not care about her maid seeing her naked, but Pearl was different. The idea of undressing in front of her made her stomach feel funny. But this was her life, and she could deal with it.

She sighed.

“It’s fine.” she muttered. Pearl nodded, biting her lip.

Hesitantly, she stepped forward, and, ever so carefully, pulled her night dress over her head. The air was cool against her bare skin, but her cheeks felt as though they were set on fire.

Kindly Pearl kept her eyes slightly averted away, and began helping her into her corset and undergarments. Her slim fingers worked quickly and efficiently at the ties and buttons, lacing the corset fast around her torso.

Lapis exhaled, finding her breath once more.

Once Pearl had finished, she briskly moved to the next step, slipping her dress over her shoulders and head. Moving like lighting, she quickly buttoned up the back of the dress. Then, taking a brush, she began to thoroughly brush through Lapis’s hair, letting it fall smoothly against her shoulders.

Once she had brushed through all of it, taking extra care that it was free of tangles, she separated it into neat sections, and began to weave it into a tight braid. Her fingers felt wonderfully pleasant against her scalp, and Lapis felt herself slowly relaxing.

After every piece of hair was neatly tucked into the braid, Pearl took a pin and pinned up the braid around the crown of her head. All of her hair was now neatly tucked away onto her head, none left loose to fall around her neck.

Lapis moved to glance at herself in the mirror at hung from her wall. Pearl stood quiet behind her, waiting for her reaction. She had done a good job. It was very neatly done, and it didn’t tug uncomfortably on her scalp as it usually did when her normal maid pinned her hair up.

Lapis turned to the other girl, a small smile on her face. “Thank you.”

Pearl did a small half bow, half curtsy, and Lapis noticed there was a tiny bright smile on her face.

Something inside her tingled, and she suddenly didn't know what to do.

So she simply nodded once, and turned out of the room. She heard Pearl’s light footfalls behind her, and she couldn’t help the tiny smile that twitched at her lips.

                                                                                                                                   -:-

  
Today was the day that Lapis went to the sables and had a riding lesson with the ancient master of the stables. He had been the master of the stables even since her mother had been a little girl.

She couldn’t imagine a time when her mother had ever been a little anything.

Her brothers liked to joke that he must be over a thousand years old to remember a time when the queen was a small child.

Lapis smirked to herself.

Pearl glanced over at her curiously, but Lapis tried to pretend not to notice. The walk to the stables was a short one, and now that Lapis was fully clothed, things were slightly less uncomfortable with Pearl then they had been earlier.

The birds chirped overhead, as the first rays of sun began to creep over the horizon. All around them the castle was being to show the slightest bits of life.

They passed a few maids in the corders, starting early with the day’s work, but over all, very few people were out and about.

Pearl glanced around the castle’s halls curiously, and Lapis wondered what she could be thinking about.

She was a mystery. And Lapis didn’t care for anyone’s mysteries but her own.

Although, something about her was…intriguing.

Casting another sideways glance at her, she suddenly made a decision to learn all she could about this mysterious woman. And, as always, the easiest way to learn information about someone was to get them to start talking about themselves.

Once people started talking, most had a difficult time stopping themselves from saying too much.

Lapis cleared her throat. “So,” she said lightly, “Pearl, I didn’t hear you say where you’re from.”

Pearl glanced over at her. “That’s because I did not say, Princess.”

Lapis waited, but she didn’t seem to be continuing. She frowned. So she wanted to be difficult. “Well, you certainly don’t seem to be from anywhere near here.”

Pearl smiled vaguely. “Yes, I suppose.”

Lapis resisted the urge to sigh frustratedly, and they continued on.

                                                                                                                             -:-

  
The stables were almost entirely empty, except for one rather exhausted looking stable boy who was fast asleep against one of the walls.

Pearl laughed softly. “He’s had a long night.”

Lapis glanced over at her. Slowly she nodded, a smile curving at her lips. “Yes.”

The horses whinnied at both of them, and the noise caused the boy’s eyes to jolt open. He blinked a couple of times before his eyes focused onto them. Suddenly they widened, and he jumped to his feet.

“Oh, uh, Princess. I didn’t-um-“ Quickly he bowed.

Lapis had to resist the urge to laugh. “It’s fine. I won’t tell.” she said with a smirk.

He nodded, his cheeks red. “Can I help you with your horse, Princess?” he asked, clearly eager to change the subject.

Lapis bit back another smile, and nodded. “That would be perfect, thank you.” She turned to Pearl, who was still hovering just a tiny bit away from her shoulder. “I suppose you’ll be here too?” she asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Oh, yes. Of course.”

Lapis nodded wearily. Guards were exhausting.

She eyed her as Pearl went over to the horses, gracefully avoiding getting mud or straw onto her dress. There was a certain…beauty, to the way she moved. Well, if she had to be annoyed day and night by a guard, at least she was rather pretty.

Lapis stared at the woman, who was now helping saddle the horse that she was to ride in a moment. The first rays of the rising sun were just beginning to shine through the doors of the stables, and they glinted off of her pink hair, giving it a shimmering orange and pink glow.

She smiled at something, and it made her even more beautiful.

Lapis swallowed. This was ridiculous. Pearl was not beautiful. She was nothing more than Lapis’s stupid guard. And here she was, staring at her like some kind of horny stable boy.

She scowled even harder.

                                                                                                                                       -:-

Aside from her horse being in a rather uncooperative mood for most of her riding lesson, the entire event passed without much ado. The riding master was his same, boring, tired self, and Lapis would have sworn that he fell asleep for a moment or two on top of his horse.

It would’ve been completely ordinary, except for Pearl, who spent the entire time prowling around.

There was something about that girl…

It wasn’t so much the matter that she was around so much. Lapis had spent her entire life surrounded by people who annoyed her. The feeling had more to do with the fact that Pearl’s eyes, that no matter what she was doing, never failed to leave Lapis for less than a second or two.

Because she saw, that despite all of Pearl’s distantly polite manners, Lapis was the sole focus of her attention. And that made her stomach churn wildly.

Her teacher clapped his hands weakly, snapping her out of her head. “That will be all for today, Highness. Is there anything else you need?”

Lapis smiled serenely, in a way that she knew to be calm and refined, an expression that was kind, yet revealed none of her true emotions. “Yes, that is all I require. Thank you.”

He nodded, bowing once, and then led his mount into the stables. Lapis stared after him, before she slipped off of her horse, her feet falling to the ground with a thunk.

“Do you enjoy riding?”

Lapis glanced over her shoulder, seeing Pearl come over to where she stood, a calm, yet curious expression on her face. Lapis smiled vaguely. “Yes. I do.” Pearl nodded, before she turned her attention to Lapis’s horse.

“Such a pretty horse.” she said, gently rubbing the creature’s side. Lapis nodded, a real smile on her face. “Yes. She is indeed.”

Suddenly a thought popped into Lapis’s head. But she would say no. Still, it wouldn’t hurt to ask.

“Pearl?” she asked quietly.

Pearl glanced up at her.

“Would you want to-could we go out riding?”

Pearl stared at her, and Lapis felt her cheeks warming under her gaze. That was ridiculous. She was the crowned heir, and going on a ride, out of the castle grounds, even with a guard by her side, was unthinkable.

But Pearl suddenly smiled. “All right.”

Lapis couldn’t hide her surprise. “Really?”

Pearl nodded. “Why not? It could be fun.” she said with a small smile. Lapis bit her lip, trying to hide her grin. Pearl turned into the barn, and within a moment or two, returned leading another horse out from the stable doors.

It was a pretty one as well, with a soft gray coat and darkish mane. Lapis arched an eyebrow. “Aren’t you going to saddle her?”

A mischievous look spread across Pearl’s face. With surprising grace and ease, Pearl nimbly climbed onto the horse’s back. She smirked at Lapis, who could barely hide her surprise.

“Do-do you want to go?” she said nervously, gesturing to the fields ahead. Pearl nodded. Lapis smiled, and gave a nudge to her horse. With a soft sound, the horse set off. Pearl followed a few steps behind her.

Lapis led her horse through the castle gates, and no one stopped her. She felt a rush of excitement.

They continued on.

                                                                                                                                                -:-

  
It was fun, that was something that Lapis had to admit. They raced through fields and patches of forest, Pearl laughing right beside her.

The sunlight was bright and dancing against her skin.

It was radiant.

She was radiant.

All too soon they returned to the castle walls. The horses came to a stop, and Pearl immediately hopped off her horse with ease. Lapis blinked, realizing that she was staring at her again.

Good grief.

Pearl reached up towards her, offering her a delicate hand. Lapis took it hesitantly, and slid off her mount’s back. She stumbled, sort of, and probably would’ve fallen on her face, if not for Pearl’s grip on her hand.

As it was, she still fell, just straight into Pearl’s chest.

It was an instant of contact, but it could’ve been a year. Her torso was strong, despite being built in a slim, not-strong sort of way. She could feel her heart beating like a drum, and then…she moved away.

Lapis was sure that her cheeks were fire red.

“Sorry.” she mumbled.

Pearl’s eyes were focused on her face, studying her worriedly. Lapis was very aware of her hands still gripping onto her shoulders. “Are you all right?”

Lapis quickly nodded. “Yes. Just a little stumble.” she said, trying to end the conversation. Pearl nodded, and then seemed to realize that she was still gripping at Lapis’s shoulders. She let go, her hands falling away.

Once they were gone, Lapis almost missed their presence.

She sighed. “We’d better head back.” The pale girl nodded. “Yes, yes, of course.”

They still didn’t move.

Pearl was still staring at her with those pretty blue eyes, and Lapis wanted to say something, yet she couldn't think of anything. She bit her lip. “I-I wanted to say…thank you for taking me riding today. I know you sort of broke the rules. But it was really fun.”

And before Pearl could answer, Lapis leaned forward, perched on her toes because she was so tall, and pressed a kiss against her pale cheek. She instantly retreated, and whirled away, back in the direction of the castle.

She didn’t dare glance back at Pearl’s expression.

 

If she had, perhaps she would’ve seen Pearl’s cheeks flushed a bright pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know why I'm starting this, but I did and I have, so I thought I should probably just go ahead and post it ^-^ Please though, tell me what you think of this! 
> 
> Hope you all have a lovely thanksgiving!!


	2. Chapter 2

Lapis sighed, drumming her fingers against the glass in her hand.

“-and that was why I decided that it was _undoubtedly_ necessary to build a bridge in that exact location, since the economics in that region are undoubtedly promising…”

Lapis muffled another yawn as the visiting Prince Charles of somewhere kept droning on, and on, and on. Lapis decided that he must be cursed with an inability to shut up. There was no other explanation.

She took another sip of the wine in her glass and tried to show even the slightest of interest on her face.

He just kept on blabbering. Around them music was playing, and the many members of the court were dancing.

Her mother had decided to throw a celebration for the arrival of the prince, and had specifically ordered Lapis to attend. Otherwise Lapis never would’ve come. And, as it was, she was bored out of her mind. She was expected to entertain the prick of a visiting prince as he bragged his brains out onto the rug.

Lapis could feel her temper rising, and she took a deep breath. She had to calm down. Clutching her glass tightly, she glanced around the great hall.

A small smile grew on her face. Pearl was standing in the corner, watching the pair of them.

She was wearing a simple white gown with half-length sleeves that were trimmed in lace. It was fitted at the waist, and looked quite beautiful on her. Pearl noticed Lapis’s eyes resting on her, and their eyes met.

Lapis made a face when the prince wasn’t looking. Pearl bit back a laugh.

_Help me._ she mouthed. Pearl smiled, and shook her head.

Lapis gave her the evil eye.

“-what do you think is the best policy?”

Lapis blinked. “Um, excuse me?”

The prince stared at her. “For building bridges.”

“Oh! Um, the first one. Definitely the first one.” she said quickly. He nodded, satisfied.

Lapis shifted uncomfortably. “Would you care to dance?” she asked. Lapis was desperate for anything to make this terrible night better. But the prince shook his head.

“Oh no. _I_ don’t dance.” he said, smoothing down the front of his jacket.

Lapis bit back a sigh. “Of course.”

She gripped her glass a little tighter and tried to wish the night away.

                                                                                                                               -:-

  
Finally, hours later, Lapis managed to slip away from the party and the prince.

She wandered from the party with no real goal in mind except to simply get away. After a bit of walking, she found her way down to the garden. Distant sounding, the music from the party continued to play softly in the background, but it felt sort of removed from where she stood. The wind blew cooly, sending a chill up her bare arms.

Stupid fancy dress.

Lapis scowled to herself, rubbing her arms. The small bits of gravel crunched under her feet as she wandered through the rows of plants.

Her mother, ever practical, deemed flowers as being far too useless to be worth the time it took to grow them, so instead the castle’s garden was filled with different varieties of herbs and such. The only flower in the garden was shoved into the corner of the garden, left largely to its own devices.

It was a massive wild rosebush that grew haphazardly, towering over the wall of the garden. Lapis had always thought it was rather beautiful.

She trudged over to it, her eyes tracing over the sharp thorns that lined the stems of the plant. It was too early in the year for the bush to be flowering, but there were tiny little buds sprinkled over the vines.

Lapis slowly reached out a hand, carefully brushing the little bud with her thumb. So small, yet so full of life.

Just waiting to burst forth.

Lapis bit her lip. So lost in her thoughts, she didn’t hear someone walk up behind her.

“Roses are so lovely, aren’t they?”

Lapis spun around, her eyes wide.

Pearl stood there, her face serene and pale in the moonlight. Lapis swallowed. “Yes. They are.”

They stared at each other. Lapis was uncomfortable, but Pearl seemed to be completely at ease. Pearl seemed to be waiting for her to say something, but Lapis was at a loss for words.

After a moment Pearl turned away, and sat down on a stone bench to the side of one of the paths. She glanced at Lapis. Lapis sighed.

Grudgingly she sat down beside her. Their skirts brushed together slightly. Lapis exhaled.

“You left the party.”

It wasn’t a question.

Lapis ran her thumb against her palm. “I despise parties.”

“Why?”

Pearl’s eyes were truly curious. Lapis glanced over at her. “Everyone there, they’re all so…fake. Party goers are no more real than performers in a play. I don’t like it.”

She expected Pearl to tell her that she was wrong, that everyone loved her as truly as they said, but to Lapis’s surprise, she didn’t.

“People are just trying to be what is expected of them. They feel they can’t live up to what they are supposed to be, so they must pretend.” she said in a calm tone. Her eyes darted to Lapis’s for a moment. “I suspect you might know a thing or two about that, Princess.”

Lapis stared at her with shock. For once, she couldn’t think of a thing to say.

The corners of Pearl’s lips turned upwards in the very faintest of smirks.

Lapis scowled, fisting her skirts.

“ _Fine_. You’re right. But I don’t choose to be a fake. If I were to be myself they would take all of me. Those courtiers would take my very soul the instant I exposed even a single corner of it. Sometimes I wish-“ she stopped suddenly.

Pearl eyed her curiously. “What?”

A small shiver ran down Lapis’s spine, and it wasn’t from her lack of clothing. “You wouldn’t be interested.”

Pearl smiled gently. “Try me.”

“It’s just…I always wanted a life where I could be happy. Somewhere that I could be something- else, not…this.” she gestured vaguely to herself.

Pearl was silent. Lapis wrapped her arms around her cold shoulders.

“I never had friends.” she said suddenly.

Pearl glanced over at her. Lapis bit her lip, because she never meant for that to slip out. But it already had, and there wasn't a point in trying to take it back.

“When I was little. None of the other children wanted to play with me. At the time I didn’t understand why, but later I learned that it was because their parents were afraid that I would get hurt playing with their children and my mother would blame them.” she exhaled slowly. “And they told their children to stay away from me. They weren’t cruel, just…uninterested.”

The wind blew harder against her skin, and she cursed the fact that she had forgotten to bring a shawl or sweater. Pearl just kept looking at her with the same wide eyes, and Lapis had to look away, they were so bright.

“That’s terrible.” Pearl said finally. She said it sincerely, but the sheer shortness of her answer was somehow very funny to Lapis. She laughed at it, and Pearl stared at her, now confused.

“Yes. It wasn’t fun.” she said softly once she stopped laughing. But she was now smiling, because it was actually rather nice to finally have someone to talk to.

Pearl smiled slightly. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I’ve never had very many friends either.” Lapis smirked. “Sort of a loner, aren’t you?”

The pale woman nodded. “I suppose.”

Lapis smiled, when suddenly the cold finally broke her body, and she gave out a massive shiver. Pearl blinked. “Oh dear. I’m so sorry princess, I wasn’t thinking…I just-here.”

She slipped off the shawl that hung around her shoulders, wrapping Lapis’s shoulders in the fabric.

Lapis shook her head in protest. “No, I’m fine, now you’re going to be cold.”

Pearl laughed, and it was a bright, tinkling sound. “As your guard, it is my job to protect you. And that includes even the evening chill.” Lapis sighed, but there was a small smile on her face.

“Fine.” She wrapped the shawl a little tighter.

Pearl shifted on her feet. “Do you want to go inside now?”

“And back to the party? No thank you.” Lapis said, shaking her head.

Pearl laughed. “Not to the party. Just back to your rooms. Be done with the day.” Her eyes were gentle. Lapis couldn’t help but smile ever so slightly.

“All right.”

She took the arm that Pearl offered her, lacing their arms together at the elbow.

They walked together down the dark, candle-lit halls, each others shoes clicking against the marble floor.

It was quiet, but her arm was tucked neatly into Pearl’s, and she was finding that the feeling of having Pearl close was a comforting one.

 

“You and I, we could be friends.” Pearl said suddenly.

 

Lapis glanced up at her, her eyes wide. “What do you mean?”

Pearl smiled wryly. “Since neither of us currently have any, we could be each other’s friend.” Her fingers tapped nervously against the fabric of her gown. “And, after all, we’re going to have to spend so much time together from now on, we might as well be friends. Make the time less painful.”

Lapis stared at her incredulously. Suddenly a smirk twisted across her lips. “Are you implying that I am not an absolute delight to be around?”

Pearl bit her lip before she saw Lapis’s teasing smirk, and then she sighed. “Not first thing in the morning, certainly.”

Lapis mock-gasped. “How dare you suggest that I do not bounce out of bed like a princess! What will the people say?” she said with exaggerated offendedness. Pearl just laughed.

Lapis grinned, before her smile faded slightly. Pearl noticed. “What it is?” she asked softly.

Lapis bit her lip. “D-do you really want to be my friend? Is that something you actually mean?”

Pearl stared at her for a long moment. “You are afraid that you can’t trust me.”

Lapis nodded, her hand tightening onto Pearl’s arm. “I-I want to. But people…they’ve let me down before.”

There was silence for a moment, but then Pearl stopped in the middle of the hall. She turned to face Lapis.

“Princess, I promise. You can trust me. I know that I cannot ask for your faith after only a few weeks, but I will prove it to you. And then you will know.” she said solemnly. Her shoulders were set in a determined angle.

Lapis gazed up at her. Slowly she exhaled.

“Thank you. But…Pearl?”

Pearl stared at her. Lapis breathed out slowly. She reached for Pearl’s hand, and grasped it hesitantly in her own.

“I want us to be friends too. It…it is something that I would like.”

Pearl was silent for a long moment, but then the biggest smile bloomed across her cheeks, and Lapis was glad for how she answered.

                                                                                                                  -:-

  
Finally they arrived back at her chambers, the guard at the door giving them a slight nod, before opening the door for them. Lapis went inside, Pearl just a step behind her. Lapis gave a small sigh of relief at the fact that her room was empty of maids, or people of any kind.

Pearl went to work immediately, her fingers tugging the evening dress carefully off her body so as not to damage it, then, once it was set aside, quickly unlacing the biting corset around Lapis’s chest and torso.

She could only sigh with relief the instant Pearl managed to get it off. With her dress and corset off she was left only in her shift, but Pearl was good at making it not uncomfortable, and she just rubbed her arms from the cold until Pearl draped her nightgown over her shoulders.

Lapis sat down on a chair in the corner as Pearl neatly began unbraiding her hair. Her fingers were smooth and quick, and in no time she had the entire braid undone. Pearl took a brush and began to smooth out all of the tangles from it.

The feeling was pleasant, and Lapis liked the way her hands wove through her hair. Finally she finished, letting her hair fall against her shoulders like a river. Lapis sighed, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear.

“You have such pretty hair.” Pearl said absently as she put the brush away. Lapis glanced over at her.

“Thanks.” she mumbled. Rubbing at her eyes, she sat down on her bed with a tired thunk. Pearl shifted, still lingering.

“Have you ever cut it?” she asked curiously.

Lapis shook her head. “No. It’s supposed to be a sign of chastity. To prove how _pure_ I am.” Lapis snorted. “Sometimes I wish I could just cut it all off. You did.” she said pointedly.

Pearl blinked, as though she was just realizing her own choice of hairstyle for the first time. “Yes, I suppose that’s true.” She ran a hand through her short hair.

“It-it was just in my way.” she said with a small shrug of her shoulders. Lapis smiled dryly. “You have so few rules in your life. Must be nice.”

Pearl shrugged again. “I suppose.”

They were silent for another moment. The air was a little uncomfortable, but not as much as it had been in the past few weeks.

“I’ll let you sleep Princess.” Pearl said with a small bow, before turning and leaving. The door thunked closed behind her.

Lapis stared after her for a second, before flopping back and pulling the covers up over her shoulders. She closed her eyes, and tried not to let her thoughts go to her lovely guard with the head that seemed to be filled to the brim with insane ideas.

                                                                                                                                  -:-

  
The next day Lapis awoke to the sky pouring down a tragedy of rain.

Many people complained about the storms in the rainy springs of the kingdom, but Lapis had never shared their opinions. She herself always enjoyed the rain.

It was pleasant and made the castle cooler, easing the stifling heat inside its stone walls. She also far preferred indoor activities to outdoor ones.

Reading, writing or chess were far better than archery or horseback riding. For one of the first days in a long time she awoke in a good mood.

This fact was noted by Pearl as she helped to dress Lapis. Lapis smiled at her, still remembering the events of the previous night.

She might have been an annoyance imposed on her by her mother, but she was still kind. And that was something that gave her a warm feeling in her chest.

It also didn’t hurt anything that she was remarkable beautiful.

Pearl’s fingers moved quickly across her waist, smoothly lacing up her corset. As soon as she finished, Lapis turned around to face her, a small smirk on her lips as she crossed her arms. Pearl blinked.

“What is it highness?”

Lapis smiled. “If you really want to do be friends, I want you to do something for me.”

Pearl’s expression immediately turned wary. “I don’t know if I-“

Lapis stopped her. “I want you to spend time with me.”

Pearl blinked. "We've already spent quite a bit of time in each other's company-"

 "No Pearl, I meant doing something actually _enjoyable_ together." Lapis interrupted her.

Pearl looked confused. “I’m sorry, I don’t understand.”

Lapis grinned, and took her hand. “Doesn’t matter. Just come on.”

With that, she grabbed her hand tighter and pulled her from her chambers and out into the castle. Pearl’s hand was cold in her own. Her hand was delicate, yet Lapis could feel strength within it. The skin there was remarkably smooth and soft.

Lapis wondered for a moment if she had fairy blood within her, she was so delicate. But she put that thought away for later pondering as she pulled Pearl along the busy hallways.

There were other things to be done at this moment. Outside of the glass panes rain was steadily pouring down.

After a few minutes of tugging Pearl along, the woman finally began to protest.

“Where exactly are we going?” she asked tiredly. Lapis glanced back at her, smiling slightly. “Right now, we’re going to the kitchens.”

This answer seemed to appease her, and she began to follow Lapis again. She had let go of Lapis’s hand, but Lapis was realizing that she missed the feeling of Pearl’s cold, boney hand. She hesitated for just a moment, but then quickly grabbed her hand again.

Pearl glanced over at her, and Lapis made a point of looking away. Slowly Pearl gave her hand a barely perceptible squeeze.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Lapis’s lips.

                                                                                                              -:-

  
The castle’s kitchens were undoubtedly one of Lapis’s favorite places in the entire castle.

The massive room was always warm, with heat pouring out from the large roaring fires on the sides of the walls. There was always a huge amount of activity, the servants always hard at work cooking and preparing the food for the castle’s residents.

The servants there had always been kind to Lapis, and, unknown to her mother, the cooks had given her little bits of food and sweets when she had often snuck down there when she was younger.

Lapis glanced behind herself, seeing Pearl still behind her, despite looking rather nervous. She smirked. They slipped in through the huge doors, squeezing by a man who was wheeling out a cart full of some kind of strange fruit. Pearl eyed him curiously, but kept after Lapis.

Lapis ran her gaze across the room before her eyes landed on the person she was looking for. A tall, strong armed man, who was busily stirring a huge pot of some kind of soup.

As soon as he saw Lapis his face broke into a wide, toothy smile. Lapis returned it, quickly weaving through the throngs of people to where he stood. Pearl gracefully followed her footsteps.

“Hello.” Lapis spoke with a small smile.

The man grinned, nodding towards her. “Good morning your grace.” He nodded towards Pearl, who was hovering by her shoulder while looking curiously all around the kitchen hall.

Lapis bit back a smile. “This is Pearl. She is-she’s my new lady-in-waiting.” she quickly lied.

After all, her mother wanted Pearl’s presence in the court to be a secret, and Lapis knew better than to go against her wishes. And besides, she didn’t want to risk her mother removing Pearl from her job because Lapis had blabbed secrets around the court.

Lapis swallowed.

She wanted Pearl to stay.

The realization hit her with a bit of shock. It didn’t mean anything though, of course. Pearl was simply an improvement from the awful muscle-bound he-men that her guards usually consisted of.

That was all.

“My lady?”

The cook’s words jolted her from her thoughts. “Oh- I’m sorry. Just still a bit tired.” she said quickly.

Lapis cleared her throat. “I was wondering if you had any extra rolls and cheese that I might be able to…borrow?” she smiled mischievously. The cook rolled his eyes, but he still smiled good-naturedly.

“You know we do, Princess.” Lapis grinned. “Thank you.”

He smiled again before turning away, walking briskly across the kitchen. He returned a moment or two later, with a small particle wrapped neatly in a linen cloth. With another smile, he handed it to Lapis.

She took it with a smirk. “You’re absolutely wonderful.” she said brightly. He rolled his eyes again.

“Flatterer Princess.” he said, not unkindly.

She giggled. Her fingers tightened on the cloth. “And you won’t tell my mother?”

He stared at her flatly. “Tell your mother what?”

Lapis grinned brightly. “Thank you.” He gave her a small half bow. “If you’ll excuse me, I must be getting back to work.” He nodded once more before he turned away. Lapis turned back to Pearl, who was still standing right at her shoulder.

“Is this all you wanted to do?” Pearl asked curiously.

Lapis rolled her eyes. “Nope. Not at all. I was just hungry.”

Now Pearl rolled her eyes. “Well then. Where to now?” she asked, arching an eyebrow. Lapis smiled widely, taking her hand once more, and rather enjoying the faintest of flushes that appeared on the pale woman’s cheeks when she did so.

She tugged Pearl after her, and they started off once more.

                                                                                                                           -:-

  
They walked through hallway after hallway, and as they went, the halls got more narrow and less crowded with people. The temperature of the air was getting cooler as well. Lapis was grateful for the shawl that Pearl had reminded her to wear that morning.

She tucked the fabric tighter around herself and kept her grasp on Pearl’s fingers. Pearl was quiet, not having said anything for quite a while. They reached a narrow stairwell that curved upwards.

Lapis glanced over at Pearl. “Come on.” she said, smiling gently.

Slowly she let go of Pearl’s hand. Lapis stared at her for a long moment, letting her eyelashes flutter ever so slightly. Then, without saying anything, she turned and started up the stairs.

After a moment of listening carefully behind herself, she heard sudden hurried footsteps coming after her. She couldn’t help the wide smirk that spread across her lips.

The top of the narrow stairway led into a small empty room, just a bit bigger than a few feet in each direction. An open window in the right of the room let light pour into the room.

Pearl was right at her shoulder a moment later. “What-what is this room?” she asked softly.

Lapis glanced over her shoulder, eyeing the pale woman. “It’s the north tower. One of the highest places in the castle.” She went over to the window, Pearl following her. Lapis leaned over ever so carefully to peer out the window.

“See? That’s the courtyard. All the people.”

And it was, there were people outside, far, far below. Working and wandering about, so small that they almost resembled ants. Lapis sat down on the stone floor with a small thunk.

She was close enough to the window that she could see everything that was happening outside. Watching from so far above made her feel a bit…removed from the real world.

The feeling made her feel sort of sad.

Pearl sat down beside her, and her presence reminded Lapis that she wasn’t all alone up here. The room was small, and there was very little space, causing Pearl’s shoulder to be pressed into hers.

Lapis glanced over at the other girl, and their eyes met. She swallowed, her cheeks warming ever so slightly.

This was ridiculous.

She had been trained to never act like this. Quickly she averted her eyes. Wanting to direct the attention somewhere else, she carefully unwrapped the linen that the cook had tied so neatly.

He had filled it with several rolls and some small chunks of cheese. Lapis smiled, and offered one of the rolls to Pearl. She took it with a shy smile. They sat there and ate their breakfast, gazing out the window, and Lapis tried to ignore just how close they were.

Pearl took a last nibble from the bread before putting it down beside her.

“What is this place?” she asked quietly. Lapis glanced up, swallowing quickly before answering. “It’s the north tower-“ she stopped at Pearl’s expression.

“Yes, I know. You said. But what makes you care about _this_ tower?” Her eyes stared at Lapis earnestly.

They were an unusual color, sort of a grayish green. It was actually quite pretty-.

Lapis blinked.

“I-I…this was was where I came when I wanted to escape.”

Pearl’s grey eyes filled with confusion. “Escape from what?”

“I don’t know. My mother. My duties. Sometimes my guard.” she said with a wry smile.

Pearl laughed slightly. “So if you ever disappear, I should check here?”

Lapis smiled, and shook her head. “I’m not going to disappear with you.” she said softly. Pearl’s smile faded. “Princess…I was just teasing, I didn’t-“

Lapis impulsively took her hand. “I’m not.”

There was silence for a moment, before Lapis continued on. “All of my other guards were horrible. I tried to get them removed.” Pearl bit her lip. “How so?”

“They were these…gross warrior he-men. They were so imposing. Many of them tried to…touch me. Or my hair, my dress. They were awful. But you’re not that way.” Lapis suddenly looked up at her, eyes wide.

Pearl stared back, fingers tight on her own.

“You do all of those things. You help me dress, brush my hair, stay beside me all day, every day. Yet you are always respectful. You never try to….” she trailed off.

“I never would.” Pearl said fiercely. “I promise, Princess. I would never do that to you.” Lapis’s eyes felt sort of watery.

“I know. I can see it in your eyes.” She pressed her palm to Pearl’s cold, pale cheek ever so carefully.

“I wish for us to be friends. I wish that this feeling…between us…it could grow.” Pearl stared, transfixed at her. “As do I.”

Their hands were intertwined still. Pearl's grey blue eyes pouring into her own. Overlapping dresses extenuating just how close they were to the other.

Lapis wondered if she should kiss Pearl. If it would be the right thing to do.

Pearl’s eyes bore into her own.

No.

Suddenly a rush of shame poured through her. She couldn’t do this. Any day now she could become married to someone.

Someone else.

It was not her right to run around kissing whomever she felt like. No matter how much she wanted to.

So she simply gave another gentle squeeze to Pearl’s thin hands, and let it drop from Pearl's cheek, before she turned away, back to the window. Her hands felt empty without Pearl’s in them.

But she tried to push the feeling down.

Pearl straightened beside her, shoulder still pressed into her own.

“Perhaps we should go back now.” Lapis said, her voice sounding strangely high. Pearl glanced over curiously. She nodded.

“Yes. Of course, Princess.” Carefully she stood, offering a hand to Lapis. She took it hesitantly.

Pearl kept holding it, and Lapis couldn’t keep herself from staring at the other girl. Pearl’s eyes studied her face carefully.

Then, ever so slowly, she raised Lapis’s hand to her lips, pressing a kiss, as gentle as a butterfly, against her skin. Lapis’s face immediately burned a bright, flaring red.

Pearl smiled vaguely. Lapis gestured to the door. “We should-probably-“ Pearl smiled, nodding. Briskly she started first down the stairs, leaving Lapis alone in the room. She rubbed furiously at her cheeks.

Bitting her lip, she charged frustratedly after Pearl.

                                                                                                                                 -:-

  
The next day was sunny, and that meant Lapis had her morning training.

And that wasn’t the worst of it. It was Wednesday, and that meant she had training with her brothers.

Which was something that she both loved and loathed. But mostly, and most often, loathed. 

Pearl shook her awake and then proceeded to dress her effectively, letting Lapis remain silent the entire time. Pearl attempted to start a weak conversation, but then realized that Lapis was in no mood for talking, and went silent as well.

Lapis felt a bit bad for being so rude, but it was also first thing in the morning, and she wasn’t really all that much of a morning person. She would rather stay up all night long than get up early.

But she didn’t get a say. She never did.

Pearl dressed her in an embroidered blouse with long sleeves that brushed her wrists, and slim-fitted pants that hugged her legs attractively. That was one thing about her mother that she appreciated.

No matter how angry she made Lapis, her mother understood the need for good clothing. The Queen always made certain Lapis was outfitted with attractive, well-fitting clothes.

She let out a gasp as Pearl tightened her corset. Damn that thing was uncomfortable.

“Sorry my lady.” Pearl said quietly. Lapis shook her head.

“It’s fine. Sorry.”

Pearl’s hands went to her hair, winding it into the same tight braid. “You seem annoyed this morning.” Pearl said absently.

Lapis frowned. “Excuse me?”

Pearl arched an eyebrow at her tone. Lapis winced.

“Sorry.”

Pearl shook her head. “You have nothing to apologize for, Princess. I just asked, because I thought you might want to talk about it.” Lapis sighed.

“….I hate Wednesdays.”

                                                                                                                             -:-

  
The sword-fighting area was little more than a circle of gravel framed by large stones that Lapis always got shoved up against.

The gravel itself was slick and very easy to fall upon. Lapis had done that many times too.

By the time Pearl and she got there, her three brothers and the swords master were all already there. Two of her brothers, Obsidian and Anthony, had already begun to hack at each other with their swords, the metal flashing and clanging as they struck at one another.

Lapis bit back another sigh. Pearl’s hand brushed her own, giving it a faint, quick squeeze.

Lapis’s eyes darted over to the pale woman, but Pearl wasn’t looking at her. Lapis followed her eyes down to her oldest brother, and had to bite her cheek to keep from scowling.

Her oldest brother, Garth, was slouched against one of the tall rocks framing the area, his gaze studying seriously over the antics of his two younger brothers. Pearl was still staring at him.

It wasn’t as though Lapis should have been surprised. All girls stared at Garth.

He was handsome, tall and strong, with dark hair and dark eyes. Intelligent, relatively nice, and of course, the son of the queen.

All very high perks.

Garth always managed to have several girls chasing after him at one time. Pearl was still staring at him. Lapis scowled harder, and went charging down to the arena.

Everyone looked up as she came in, Pearl at her shoulder. Garth raised his gaze to her.

“Lapis. Didn’t think you were coming.” he said with a joking smile. Lapis rolled her eyes. “Rather be asleep.”

He laughed. Her other brothers nodded at her, both muttering a greeting before going back to hacking at each other with their blades. Pearl eyed them carefully.

Garth suddenly seemed to notice Pearl at Lapis’s shoulder. His eyes slanted in a way that Lapis didn’t like. He smiled, at Pearl, and came over to them. “Who is this pretty little one?” he said, looking towards Pearl.

“My name is Pearl.” Pearl said crisply. “She’s my lady-in-waiting.” Lapis cut in with a scowl.

Her brother raised his hands with mock surrender. “Hey, hey. Just wanted to ask the pretty girl a question. Don’t get all mad sis.”

Lapis snorted, and charged into the arena before Garth or Pearl could say anything. The swords master, a tall man with a very pointed, and slightly greying, beard, turned to her with pursed lips.

“ _Princess_. You. are. late.” he said in the most snippy tone possible. Lapis bit back a rude comment.

“ _Yes sir._ I apologize. It will not happen again.”

“Yeah, right.” Obsidian said from the corner of his mouth.  Garth snorted, and Lapis scowled harder.

This was going to be the longest day of her life.

                                                                                                                               -:-

  
Forget the longest day, this had to be the worst day ever.

Her teacher was annoyed with her, probably for being late, and he pushed her harder than ever because of it. By the time the sun was rising to the middle of the sky, Lapis had several cuts on her forehead, and was throughly exhausted.

It didn’t help her mood that she kept noticing Garth trying to flirt with Pearl from the corner of her eye.

Lapis knew that it shouldn’t make her as mad as it did, but it still did. She couldn’t take enough time to see what Pearl’s reaction was, but she could take a wild guess.

Probably she was already smitten with her handsome brother, and they were going to kiss passionately somewhere afterwards, just as soon as she could ditch Lapis.

Lapis gripped the handle of her sword tighter, squinting her eyes against the sun.

“Now, Lapis. You can go against-“

“Allow me.” Garth said with a grand flourish of his hand. He never took his eyes off of Pearl, who was standing next to him. She had a strange look on her face, probably one of desperate love.

Lapis scowled, but she straightened into a fighting position, raising her sword once more. Inside, she was withering. So far, she had never managed to beat Garth.

But, as she felt Pearl’s blue eyes fall onto her, she realized that, today, she desperately wanted to.

Garth walked to the center, also raising his blade. As soon as it began, Lapis knew that it was over.

Garth had several years of extra training, and more muscle. And Lapis was exhausted from a morning of this.

She barely managed to block his first few slashes, and didn’t block the rest. She felt the sharp metal cut into her skin, slashing across her cheek. He grinned brightly, but Lapis sort of wanted to cry.

She tried to slash back, but he neatly avoided her strokes, and then, with one last perfect maneuver, twisted her sword from her hands. It fell to the stone floor of the arena with a clatter.

Garth pointed his sword at her chest. “Good game sis.”

Lapis nodded, but a sick sort of failure was filling up her stomach. She wiped the sweat from her forehead before slowly bending over to pick up her sword from where it had fallen. Her cheek stung painfully from where he had cut it.

The swords master was clapping, very impressed. “Well done Prince Garth. That maneuver was very skillfully handled. But Princess, I’m afraid you have much more work to be done.”

Lapis nodded, trying to swallow her tears. “Yes sir. I understand.”

He turned back to Garth. “But you, you have a real skill there. I especially enjoyed that little twist at the end. Such a surprise.”

“Oh, I don’t know about that. I thought it seemed rather sloppily done to me.” A clear, calm voice cut in.

All eyes turned to the pale young woman who had spoken. Pearl stared back, her expression one of total calm.

The swords master began to sputter something back, but Garth raised his hand, silencing him. He smiled a little dubiously.

“Forgive me, but what would someone…like you know of swordplay?” He eyed her dress a bit mockingly. Pearl simply smiled, without a trace of anger.

“If I might be so bold, would you like for me to show you?” Her voice, while still calm, had a note of challenge to it.

From the glint in Garth’s eyes, Lapis knew he couldn’t resist. He gestured to the arena. "By all means, you’re welcome to it.” He said, but with a joking tone. Pearl smiled, gracefully stepping into the stone arena. She went over to Lapis, and held out her hand.

“If I might make use of your sword, Princess.” she whispered in a voice that only she heard. Lapis stared at her with wide eyes. But she still handed Pearl her own sword, a bit dumbly, perhaps.

Pearl took it and went to the center of the arena, her sword held gracefully in her hand. Garth smirked and raised his sword against her. Pearl arched an eyebrow. “That is not the correct way to begin.”

Garth rolled his eyes. “And what is this “correct way”?”

Pearl narrowed her eyes, but Lapis wasn’t sure if anyone else noticed. “A bow. It shows respect to one’s partner.”

Garth scoffed. “Oh come on.”

Pearl pursed her lips, and he decided to bow.

Gracefully Pearl did also.

Smoothly, she raised her sword, and Garth copied her. Lapis watched with her breath caught in her throat.

She half wanted to shut her eyes, but she couldn’t look away. Lapis couldn’t imagine why Pearl was embarrassing herself in this way.

Even if she did have a bit of skill with a sword, Garth was stronger, and certainly just more powerful a fighter.

They began to fight, and Lapis bit the inside of her cheek so hard that it almost drew blood. But she needn’t have worried.

Garth didn’t know what had struck him.

Pearl’s sword was nothing more than a metallic streak in the air, and with less than two blows proceeded to knock Garth’s sword loose from his hand. Then, with a neat little kick, knocked his feet right out from under him.

He fell hard onto his back. Pearl straightened, before offering him a hand.

Garth’s mouth was hanging loose, and Lapis hadn’t ever seen him so shocked. She herself was in shock, along with her brothers, and their teacher.

The only one unfazed was Pearl. She neatly yanked Garth to his feet, giving him a slight nod, and then went over to Lapis.

Lapis stared at her, suddenly realizing that she had no understanding of who this woman was. Pearl frowned, her eyes focusing on Lapis’s cut cheek. “Princess, why don’t we go get that bandaged. I don’t want it getting infected.”

She offered her arm to Lapis, and still feeling dazed, Lapis took it. They left the arena, Lapis clutching to Pearl’s arm, with everyone still staring after them.

                                                                                                                      -:-

“Ow! Pearl, that hurts!”

Pearl pursed her lips. “Princess, I’m sorry, but I’m afraid that you will simply have to deal with it.”

Lapis frowned as Pearl continued to dab at her cheek with a scrap of cotton that had been soaked in alcohol. It burned quite harshly, but Pearl didn’t seem to be all that sympathetic.

Lapis squirmed on top of her bed, which was where they were both seated, as Pearl attended to her injuries. Pearl’s eyes were focused on the task at hand, and as whenever she was intent upon something, she fell silent.

Lapis tried to be quiet too, but there were too many questions bubbling at the tip of her tongue. She stared at the short-haired woman, a sort of strange nervousness swelling up in her.

Finally Pearl finished cleaning the cut, and removed the stinging rag from her face. Pearl’s eyes met her own.

Lapis swallowed, the ache in her throat suddenly huge. “Thank you.” she said softly. Pearl nodded, her eyes still focused on her face.

“Of course.” she answered. The air between them was awkward.

“I don’t think my brother’s going to flirt with you anymore.” Lapis said suddenly. Pearl stared at her, before she laughed delicately. “Yes, well, my heart won’t be broken.” she said lightly, standing from the bed to put the bandages away.

Lapis looked after her, her words tugging at a faint hope. “Really? All girls love my brother.”

Pearl turned back to face her, a strange look on her face. “He is an…admirable person. But he’s not my type.”

Some kind of feeling pitched over Lapis.

She swallowed, hands knotting in the sheets. “What...is your type?” Lapis asked, barely hiding the waver in her voice.

Pearl stilled in her work, biting at her lip. “I think…perhaps someone who is smart. Kind. Someone who is willing to listen to me. Somebody that I can talk to.” Her mouth turned into a little frown.

“I don’t know.” She laughed to herself. Lapis nodded, but inside she felt a little nauseous.

Pearl looked to Lapis curiously. “What about you?”

Lapis felt her insides twist. She averted her eyes into her lap. “It-it doesn’t matter. I won’t choose who I marry. My mother will. And she’ll be looking for the best political partner, not someone who I might love.”

Pearl bit her lip. “I am sorry. Forgive me for asking.”

Lapis quickly shook her head. “No. It’s all right. I just…It’s not important.”

Pearl didn’t answer. Lapis laced her fingers together, hated how sad she had sounded. It was a silly matter anyhow. She knew from when she was very small that in her life she would get very few choices of her own. She would not even get to decide whom she wished to love.

But as her mother would say, that was simply the price of power. It didn’t matter if Lapis didn’t want to pay that price.

Her mother would force payment out of her.

She was so lost in her depressed thoughts that she didn’t hear Pearl speak. She glanced up.

“What?”

Pearl cleared her throat. “I-ah, was just wondering if you played.” Lapis’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “Played what?”

Pearl gestured to the window. “Played chess.”

“Oh. That. Yes, I do.” A small smirk grew on her lips. “I am actually quite good.”

Pearl smiled. “So am I.”

Lapis bit her lip. “Would you care to play a game with me?”

The pale skinned woman smiled. “Yes. If you’ll let me change you out of those sweaty clothes.” Lapis grinned.

                                                                                                                                      -:-

  
Pearl briskly changed her out of her sweaty clothes, and helped her into a new, clean dress. Her thin nimble fingers quickly undid the braid knotted at the top of her head, and let her hair fall over her shoulders like a curtain.

Lapis straightened, holding her head a little higher.

Pearl carefully brushed out all of the tangles and then neatly tied it back with a blue ribbon.

Lapis turned around to face her, and Pearl smiled, a hint of excitement in her eyes.

Lapis discovered quickly that Pearl was an impressive chess player.

Although it was getting sort of ridiculous for her to be surprised by anything at this point, Pearl seemed to be good at everything.

They played three games, Lapis winning one and Pearl winning the other two.

Lapis had a suspicion that Pearl may have let her win at that one. But Pearl was delightful company, and she found herself not caring.

Soon the sun was dipping low in the sky, and she found herself muffling a yawn. Pearl laughed.

“Perhaps we’d better stop. You look as though you’re about to fall asleep.”

Lapis shook her head. “No. I’m just…relaxed. This is nice.”

Pearl rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say Princess.”

She began to put the pieces back into their box, Lapis carefully watching her work. She wanted to say something, to tell her something, but her voice wouldn’t work.

“Thank you.” she said softly. Pearl glanced up, surprised. “Excuse me?”

“For this morning. Thanks for standing up for me.” Pearl looked taken aback, but then she smiled. “Don’t thank me Princess. I was mostly doing it for myself anyway.”

Lapis arched an eyebrow. “How so?” A smirk twitched at Pearl’s lips.

“I had been desperate to fight his majesty all morning, ever since he started trying to talk me into going to see his favorite horses later.”

Lapis bit back a snort. “He certainly is proud of those things, is he not?”

Pearl nodded, hiding a smile. Suddenly there was a loud knock on Lapis’s chamber door. With a curious glance at Lapis, Pearl went over to the door, opening it to see one of her mother’s dark knights standing there.

They were so called because of their black armor that Lapis’s mother outfitted them in.

“I have a message for the Princess.” he spoke gruffly.

Lapis frowned, going over to the door. “Yes?”

“Your mother requests your presence immediately.”

Lapis scowled. “Of course. Tell her I will hurry.”

She shut the door. Pearl watched her as she groaned into her hands. “What’s wrong?”

Lapis took her hands away from her face. “Whenever my mother wishes to see me, it’s never good.”

Pearl smiled wryly. “Perhaps this time will be the exception.”

Lapis sighed.

“Perhaps.”

                                                                                                                              -:-

  
When she and Pearl arrived at the doors to the great hall, she was surprised to see her brothers outside the doors, all grumpy to be left waiting.

Garth glanced up when he saw them coming.

“ _Finally_. She won’t speak to us until you arrive.” Lapis frowned. “Any idea what this is about?”

“None.” Garth answered with a scowl.

Lapis knew he hated to be in the dark about anything. That was one trait that they certainly shared.

She scowled.

The guards slowly pulled open the massive doors. Her and her brothers went in, Lapis at the front.

Pearl remained behind, outside the hall, and Lapis had to resist the urge to look back at her, as the doors closed. Inside the hall it was dark and still.

Her mother sat atop her throne as the queen she was, talking in hushed tones to one of her advisors. Glancing at her children, she dismissed the man with a wave of her hand.

“Children. It is a joy to see you all.”

There was no joy in her voice.

When she didn’t get an answer, she simply continued on.

“Daughter. I have exciting news concerning you. I have talked with the ruler of the Southern kingdoms, Queen Yarismin, and we have decided that her daughter would be a perfect match for you.”

Lapis felt as though the room were spinning around in a dizzying swirl. “You will marry the queen’s daughter in ten days time.”

Lapis couldn’t hear, for the rushing in her ears, pounding through her body. It felt as though she had lost control of her own body.

But she still felt herself nodding, and curtsying and doing everything she was supposed to, because her body was not her own any longer.

She was not a queen.

Not a ruler.

Nothing more than her mother’s puppet. And there was nothing she could do.

So she just nodded, and fought away her tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um... so I'm not going to say that I literally forgot about this story. But I sorta kinda might have? Ooops 
> 
> Anyway, awkward flirting is fun? I guess? 
> 
> Also I'm gonna be an honest author and say that I love reviews, it might help me to remember this fic next time (humungous wink) ^-^


	3. Chapter 3

Life was changing quickly, but Lapis felt numb to the entirety of it all. People were scurrying around and about, making everything just so, preparing for the arrival of the daughter of the yellow queen.

Her mother’s orders were fast, frequent, and exact, and kept everyone on edge day and night.

Lapis knew that she should be feeling something. _Anything_ , anything at all.

But there was nothing.

Just a dull sort of ache. Like a crushing disappointment.

She didn’t know what she had been expecting. It wasn’t as though marrying for love had ever been an option for her. Lapis had known that from her very earliest years of age.

But now she knew, beyond any certainty, that there was no hope of love in her life.

The thought caused her more pain than she had ever expected.

Pearl watched her still, but her attempts at conversation grew less and less with every passing day. Perhaps she saw, just as Lapis did, that there was no point any more.

Or perhaps she just gave up, considering Lapis had ignored her every try.

There was something breaking inside her, something that felt as though it had been utterly defeated. But Lapis supposed that she would simply have to learn to live with it.

After all, her loveless marriage was imminent. And she would still be queen.

That was her future, and it was her duty to resign herself to that. So she wandered aimlessly through her daily routines, simply going through the motions. Pearl, despite becoming more silent and lacking at conversation, never left her side.

A part of Lapis, the part that was still paying attention to her life, appreciated it more than words.

So she waited.

Waited for the daughter of the Yellow Queen to arrive, and for what would happen next.

 

And then the day was there. The day that she would arrive.

The day that Lapis would meet the person she was to spend the rest of her life with.

The castle and all its inhabitants were in a flurry that morning. All except Lapis, and, perhaps since she did almost exactly what Lapis did, Pearl.

Pearl had dressed her that morning in one of her best dresses, a long dark blue one sewn from thick velvet and draped across her shoulders, baring them. She had stared at her reflection as Pearl helped her dress, and for one of the first times, wished that she were not herself.

But there was no point in feeling that way.

She had exhaled through her nose and remained perfectly still, letting Pearl finish

 

After that she had planted herself by her window, determined to see the monstrous woman as soon as she possibly could.

The sun was high in the sky by the time trumpets blared through the square, echoing their way up to Lapis’s tower where she sat by the window.

Lapis blinked, focusing once more on the crowd below. The yellow queen’s daughter’s entourage rode into the courtyard one by one, all astride the largest horses Lapis had ever seen.

All in all, once they had come to a halt, there were at least forty riders in total.  They were fully clad in armor, swords strapped to their sides, but there was one that stood out from the rest.

Lapis’s eyes fell on her.

She was taking off her helmet, shaking her hair out slightly as she did so. The woman had a mane of sharp blonde hair, and a strong jawline. There was a fierce look in her eye.

Lapis couldn’t help but stare at her.

“Do you think that’s her daughter?” Lapis murmured to Pearl, who was hovering at her shoulder beside her. There was a funny sort of pursed frown on Pearl’s lips.

“Hm. Perhaps.” She answered in a oddly high voice.

Lapis glanced over at her, but Pearl’s eyes were focused firmly on the now-bustling courtyard.

She bit back a sigh.

                                                                                                                           -:-

  
Lapis met the woman at dinner.

Her mother, determined to impress, had ordered a feast for the arrival of Lapis’s bride.

Lapis went, curiosity almost oozing from her. Pearl was only a step behind her as they entered the great hall.

Musicians filled the hall with bright music, and all around, people were talking and laughing and dancing. It was far brighter than the parties Lapis was used to. She found herself sort of enjoying it.

Her mother was talking to the woman Lapis had noticed in the courtyard.

The queen glanced at her, dark eyes ever sharp, and Lapis quickly took the hint and went over to the pair.

A smile curved at her mother’s dark lips. “This is my daughter. Princess Lapis of the four kingdoms.” Her mother said, voice as smooth as oil.

Her mother didn’t actually rule four kingdoms, she simply claimed their long dead ancestors had, a millennium before. But Lapis wouldn’t dare say any of that aloud.

She just smiled her very prettiest smile, and bowed slightly.

Slowly she straightened, letting her gaze settle on the woman, who now she could finally see clearly. The very first thing Lapis realized, was just how shockingly tall she was. Up close, she was almost a foot and a half taller than Lapis.

She wore a fine orange silk jacket, embroidered with designs in a fine gold thread.

Her eyes, a shocking orange color, perhaps intended to match her fine jacket, were even more intense close up.

“Daughter, this is Commander Jasper. Daughter of the Yellow Queen, who is herself daughter of the very sun.”

More pagan silliness.

But Lapis nodded, never taking her eyes off of Jasper. A dangerous smirk danced at the woman’s lips. With a faint smile her mother slipped away, leaving Lapis with Jasper.

“So…you’re the Princess Lapis.” Jasper murmured. Her voice was gruff and rich and musical.

She knew it wasn’t a question, but still Lapis nodded. “Yes. That’s me.”

A chuckle came from Jasper. “They spoke of your beauty, but I must say, it’s nothing to seeing you in person.”

Lapis blushed heavily at the compliment. “Why, thank you. But you must exaggerate."

Jasper shook her head, the smirk returned. “I assure you, I am not.”

Lapis couldn’t help but smile a little at that. “I do not want to be too forward, but, if it would please your highness, I would love to take you as a dance partner.” Jasper said in a low voice, offering her hand out.

Lapis stared at it, her eyes wide. And then, ever so hesitantly, placed her delicate hand in Jasper’s huge one.

Then she let Jasper lead her off to dance.

                                                                                                                                -:-

  
Much later that night, once Lapis was breathless and red in the face from so much dancing, Jasper suggested they step outside for some much needed air.

She let Jasper take her hand and lead her out onto the balcony.

The night air was cold in her lungs. Lapis leaned her arms against the railing, sighing into the night.

Jasper moved to right behind her. Lapis turned around to face her.

“May I confess something?” she asked breathlessly. Jasper smiled faintly. “Anything you like, pretty one.”

Lapis bit her lip, hesitating, before she continued. “Well I just- I didn’t expect to like you this much.” Jasper stared at her for a moment, before she suddenly laughed. “Well, I take it you like me now.”

Lapis nodded shyly. “I do.” She said softly.

Jasper smiled down at her, and vaguely Lapis was aware of her hands moving to rest gently over her hips. “As do I."

The night air ghosted through Lapis’s hair. Jasper leaned forward ever so slightly. “Forgive me for being so forward princess- I cannot help but wish to kiss you.”

Lapis’s heart suddenly began to pound. She hoped Jasper could not hear it.

“Do you think that would be- inappropriate?”

Lapis swallowed, her throat painfully dry. “I-I think that would be acceptable. After all- we’re to be married. One kiss- it will not cause much of a problem, surely.” She tried to hide the waver in her voice.

Jasper smiled wryly. “Surely.”

Lapis shut her eyes, sort of pursed her lips and waited.

Lapis could hear Jasper laugh. She forced down a wave of insecurity. After all she had never been kissed before; how was she supposed to know what to do? But apparently Jasper decided to forgive her foolishness. She felt a small ghost of hot breath against her lips, and then the smooth, strong glide of Jasper’s lips pressed against her own.

Jasper pulled back for just a moment, and then she was claiming Lapis’s lips as her own.

Lapis found herself kissing her back just as hungrily. She wound her arms around Jasper’s neck, pulling herself harder against Jasper. There were rushes of blood through her veins, and Lapis thought her heart might pound out of her chest.

Suddenly the doors to the balcony opened, and she found Jasper jerking away from her.

Pearl was standing there, silhouetted in the light from inside. Her face was hidden in shadows, but Lapis felt her expression, however faint, looked pained. But if that were so, she hid it in an instant.

“Oh. I- I didn’t mean to interrupt. I- ah- Princess. Your mother wanted to speak with you, and she asked me to find you, but I-“ she stopped.

Lapis suddenly wanted to cry, and she didn’t know why. “Pearl.” she whispered, but the pale girl had already turned away, shutting the doors behind herself.

Lapis let out a sigh. “I’m sorry. But I really must go.” she said to Jasper. The orange woman gave a shrug of her huge shoulders. “That’s all right. I’m simply glad of the time I’ve already gotten to spend with you tonight.”

Gently she took Lapis’s hand in her own, and, drawing it close, lightly kissed her knuckles.

Lapis flushed, hard. “Well, I’d better-um.” Lapis ended, before darting back inside.

Once she was back inside, and away from Jasper, she let out a nervous laugh. That was…oh stars. She raised a hand to brush her fingers against her lips.

That had been her first kiss. And what a kiss.

Lapis couldn’t help the silly smile that pulled at her lips. Although it would be unimaginably inappropriate, Lapis half wanted to go back to Jasper and tell her to kiss her again.

She smiled to herself and went to go find her mother.

                                                                                                                                                                    -:-

  
The next days were a whirl of emotions.

Lapis was spending more and more time each day beside Jasper, dancing and talking and riding. The activities her mother planned for the pair of them were seemingly endless.

Lapis wouldn’t have minded, except for the fact that none of the activities were private in any way. Rather, they were as on display as they could possibly be.

Lapis and Jasper were, at all moments of the day, surrounded by courtiers and ladies, all desperate for any attention they might get from the excesses of the coming wedding. At least, Lapis assumed it was coming.

After all, that was supposed to be the whole point to all of this silliness. But it had been ten days now, and no one, neither Jasper, nor her mother, had brought up anything involving marriage. That failed to help ease Lapis’s worries in the least. Rather, they made them worsen.

She felt as if she were simply being traded over. Bargained between her mother and the yellow queen over bridges and resources and power.

At the root of it, that was all it was. She was like some kind of fancy pet up for auction.

Lapis had known this was how it would be for her entire life. But now that it was actually here, she couldn’t help but feel a little bitter about the whole thing.

That was neither here nor there. This was her life, and she would simply have to swallow it down, no matter how bitter.

She sighed.

“Is everything all right, Princess?” Pearl asked quietly from behind her, where she was busy brushing out Lapis’s hair. Lapis sighed again. “I…suppose.”

This made the taller girl laugh with a small, soft huff. “Well, I’m glad you’re so certain of that.”

Lapis shot her a glare. “Very funny.”

They fell silent again, and Lapis sort of hated it. “What do you think of Jasper?”

Lapis meant for it to be a simple, innocent question. But as soon as the words fell out of her mouth, she knew it wasn’t. She could tell by the jolt in Pearl’s smooth, rhythmic brushing of her hair.

In the painful, lightning brief widening of her eyes. Lapis watched her reflection, and watched her quickly hide that pained expression.

Pearl cleared her throat. “She-ah- seems to be very nice. I’m sure you two will be very happy together.” Pearl answered, words perfectly steady, but there was an odd lilt to her voice. Lapis’s eyes focused onto the reflection of Pearl’s eyes.

“I don’t know about that.” She murmured softly.

Pearl’s hands stilled, the hairbrush falling limply to her side.

“She is wonderful-and ever so kind to me. But I just feel…something else. There’s a look in her eyes…I am afraid of it.” Lapis admitted.

Pearl frowned. “You do not have to fear anyone. That is why I am here.” She said firmly. Lapis blinked quickly.

“…Pearl…thank you.” She whispered. There was wetness in her eyes.

Slowly she turned around, to look at the girl for real, rather than just the reflection. Pearl’s blue eyes were still fixed firmly on her own.

Lapis exhaled slowly. In the back of her mind she was realizing that they were only inches apart. Pearl’s lips were slightly parted. Like halves of a rosebud. It was as if time were slowed, and Lapis, if she did not resist, could simply let herself fall into Pearl.

Into her calm blue eyes.

And then Pearl cleared her throat, took a tiny huge step backwards, and the moment passed.

Lapis swallowed, surprised that the action was painful. Pearl returned to braiding her hair, and Lapis found herself wishing for something.

What, exactly, she had not the faintest clue.

                                                                                                                                                                                      -:-

  
That afternoon the queen had planned a hunt. With Lapis and Jasper both in the center of attention, of course.

Lapis wouldn’t have gone, but she knew that, in the midst of the marriage negotiations her mother’s tolerance for disobedience would be very, very low. And presently she wasn’t in the mood for unleashing her mother’s fury onto herself.

So hunting it was.

Hunting was a common pastime at court, her brothers all each enjoying it quite a great deal. Her mother even was rumored to enjoy the chase in the years before the accident.

Lapis’s horse shook its head impatiently beneath her. All around her there was activity.

Servants running around the castle courtyard, dressing the horses and handing things to the couriers already mounted on horses. Jasper and her retinue had yet to even arrive. Lapis sighed softly and patted her horse’s head.

It was likely to be a long wait.

“Jasper should be here.” Lapis muttered impatiently. Pearl, who was also already on a horse a little beside Lapis, glanced over. “Perhaps she just running late.” Pearl offered.

Lapis sighed. “I suppose this is something that I’d better become accustomed to. Waiting around endlessly on my wife.” She said, aware that it seemed bitter.

Pearl bit her lip and said nothing.

Suddenly, and with a great clatter, Jasper and her entourage rode into the small courtyard, almost shaking the cobblestones with the pounding of their horses hooves. They were all large, healthy, striking people, both men and women, but it was quite clear of who their leader was.

Jasper’s horse was the finest, and her militarian garb was the most ornamented, trimmed with a rich amount of gold, but those things were not what set her apart from the rest. It was the way she held herself, the way she sat on her horse, the way she held her jaw.

Her golden orange eyes landed on Lapis instantly.

A smirk danced on her lips as she neared where Lapis and her horse stood, and Lapis could feel several muscles in her stomach clench. She knew from the rising heat in her face that she was certainly as red as a beat by now.

Behind her she vaguely heard Pearl clear her throat, but Lapis barely heard it. Jasper’s horse neared her own close enough for her to lean over a bit and gently grasp Lapis’s gloved hand.

Slowly she raised it to her lips and kissed it. Lapis swallowed quickly, trying to retain as much composure as she could. Although from the leering grin that traced at Jasper’s lips, she knew she was probably failing.

Jasper’s eye’s met her own for a moment.

Suddenly Lapis felt very uncomfortable. But she forced a smile and quickly averted her eyes downward.

“Well, since we are all arrived now, I suppose we now may-“

“Let the hunt begin!” Jasper roared over her. All of her warriors broke into cheers, and were hesitantly joined a moment later by the members of her mother’s own court.

Lapis bit her lip. With a careful glance over her shoulder, she saw that Pearl was silent from the outcry. The short-haired woman’s blue eyes were fixed on Jasper.

Lapis swallowed, and tried to smile.

                                                                                                                                                                               -:-

  
The hooves of their horses pounded against the forest floor as the hunt raced on. Hunts were always an over-stimulus of the worst kind.

The horses and the chaos of all the people around her, it almost made Lapis feel ill. But watching Jasper, Lapis could tell she was in her element.

There were already a growing heap of little dead animals in the basket of Jasper’s squire. Little furry dead things that had been perfectly alive till Jasper had come along.

From her position behind Jasper’s horse, Lapis could smell the stench that was starting to rise from their dead bodies.

She held the reins of her horse a little tighter. Suddenly a wave of dizziness washed over her. She winced, and instantly there was someone at her shoulder.

Pearl’s eyes stared over her.

“Are you all right my lady?”

Lapis took a breath. And she almost said she was fine. But she wasn’t.

She was dizzy and tired, and she wanted to go back. She didn’t want to be on this hunt in the first place. Besides, no one there cared if she were gone or not.

Jasper hadn’t even noticed her stopping.

Pearl’s eyes were still fixed on hers. “I want to go back.” Lapis said softly.

Instantly Pearl nodded. “Of course my princess.”

And with a brisk nod of her head they turned their horses around and started back to the castle. Pearl led the way out of the forest, and back into the sunshine. They rode through the fields that surrounded the castle on its north side.

The sun was low in the sky, and its light turned everything it touched golden. They rode their horses side by side.

Pearl’s hair shone like gold in the setting sun. Lapis didn’t know when her breathing had gotten so painful.

Lapis bit her lip. Words pulled at her lips, words that she wanted to scream, but couldn’t make herself utter aloud. Lapis exhaled, and looked away.

They rode on.

                                                                                                                                                                           -:-

  
When they returned to the castle they went straight to Lapis’s chambers, where Pearl helped her lie down. She dismissed Lapis’s maid, who was staring with wide eyes, and then herself left the room.

Pearl returned a moment later with a glass of water. She gave it to Lapis, who sat up and carefully drank it. Once she had drank the entire amount she gave it back to Pearl, who set it on the table beside her.

Lapis couldn’t bring herself to look Pearl in the eyes. But she felt Pearl watching her.

Finally she found the will to raise her head. When she met the blue eyes that were staring at her, she found herself shocked at the tenderness pouring out from them. All directed at herself.

Lapis swallowed, and found her throat was closed. “T-Thank you. For bringing me back.” She whispered softly.

Pearl smiled easily. “It was no trouble, my lady. Nothing more than my duty to you.”

Lapis nodded quickly. “Yes, of course. I just wanted to make sure you know how much I appreciate it. You. Appreciate you.” Her cheeks warmed as she fumbled with her words. But a faint smile pulled at Pearl’s lips.

She bit her lip, as if she were trying to hide her smile. It clearly wasn’t working, if the quirk of her lips upward was any indication. The room was quiet.

Lapis wanted to fill the silence, but she found that she didn’t know how.

“Pearl.” Her voice was a dry whisper.

“Hm?”

“What-what do you do…when you’re conflicted?” Her eyes met Pearl’s.

There was a flicker of something, something like understanding, in her eyes, and then it was gone. As quick as that, Pearl’s blues eyes were emotionless. She smiled gently, but it didn’t have the depth as a moment before.

“All you can do is grip reality as strongly as you can, and try to chose the very best path that you might.” Pearl answered finally. She spoke with her eyes fixed firmly onto Lapis.

Lapis nodded. “I…don’t really understand you. I’m sorry.”

There was something like a wry smile on Pearl’s face. “I sometimes don’t understand myself. It’s not your own foolishness, it is mine. Just know, I will protect you. I promise that.”

And with those words all the depth came rushing back, and Lapis’s breath caught. For a moment she truly believed that she might be drowning. And then she took a breath and let go.

Lapis nodded weakly, because that was all that she could think of to do. “Thank you Pearl. That-it means a lot to me.” She whispered.

Pearl smiled, brighter this time. “Anything for you, princess. Now, your mother’s feast is tonight, and you should try to get some rest before then. With your permission, I will leave you.”

Lapis nodded. “Yes, yes. Of course. Thank you.”

Pearl smiled one last time, and then stood. She left the room, the huge wood door closing behind her with a thunk. Lapis watched the closed door, as if she might come back.

Then, after waiting a long enough moment that she was certain Pearl would not return, she stopped trying to hold in her sobs.

                                                                                                                                                                                         -:-

  
Her mother’s feasts were magnificent things, almost legendary in quality. But Lapis found that she could not swallow a bite of food.

She sat at the raised table at the end of the hall, along with her brothers, her mother and a few senior nobles. Jasper also sat there, accompanied by three of her traveling companions. Likely important nobles from her own land.

Lapis raised her eyes slightly to gaze around the great hall. All around there were smiles and laughter. Joy at the thought of the royal wedding and the prosperity and hoped for heirs that would follow.

But all there was in Lapis’s heart was dread. Across the hall her eyes found Pearl.

She was clad in a white dress, a flower tucked in her hair, like many of the lower class, the ones who did not have jewels to wear.

But she was so different from those people. None had eyes so bright, nor a smile so beautiful, or a laugh so filled with happiness.

Lapis felt a twist in her chest that felt so like pain, she almost wondered if her heart had broken just then. But she was not given a chance to ponder it for long.

Jasper stood, her chair scratching against the stone floor. All the eyes in the hall were upon them. She turned towards Lapis.

Mentally she pleaded for the moment to stop. She needed more time. This was too soon.

“Princess Lapis Lazuli. I been in this fair kingdom only but a short time, but I have already fallen in love with its good people and their lovely princess.” Her golden eyes were gleaming.

“It is all I desire in this life to have as your hand in marriage aligning our kingdoms together in prosperity.”

A chain of fancy words. All meaningless.

She was on one knee in front of Lapis.

Waiting. Everyone was waiting.

Across the hall she could see Pearl. Their eyes met.

And then Lapis smiled.

“Jasper, there would be no greater honor. I accept your proposal.”

She placed her delicate hand in Jasper’s huge one, and the hall cheered. Her mother’s dark eyes were gleaming.

Inside her chest the ache was only growing. But she supposed that was simply something she would have to learn to live with. She turned, hand still claimed with Jasper’s, and smiled to the joyous people around her.

She only wished that she felt the smallest fraction of their happiness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> haha ;> just kidding!! <333333 theres much more drama to come:D
> 
> I've got a bio test tomorrow and I'm dying of stress right now lol wish me luck!
> 
> ^-^


End file.
